Be My Angel
by xamyxisxsnazzyx
Summary: Does contain some death my own character. When Captain Jack Sparrow has an emotional breakdown over a horrific incident in his past, who will be his angel?IS ON HOLD will continue once exam week is over...:
1. I'll Be Your Angel

From a distance, it was merely a small stream of smoke, billowing softly into the air from the village below. However, to the small child trapped within the small house, it was a firestorm. Large flames, licking at his heels left and right, lightly scolding his skin, beams falling from the roof of the building. And the smoke! It blinded his vision and trapped his airway, preventing crisp, clean air making way into his lungs. The boy was certainly in a dire situation in need of some help.

'_Help_.' the boy thought, '_mama is good at helping! Where's mama?_'

He looked around the house frantically, for some sign of his mother and her warm embrace, sweet scent and comforting words.

"Mama?" He yelled, turning around quickly, his eyes scanning the room, the flaming room to find an escape route, a route to his mother.

"Mama? MAMA! Where are you?" He whimpered to himself, and in his childish innocence somehow knew the end was near. He slid down the burning wall, not minding his clothes starting to singe, and sat on the floor, curling up into a ball. He thought of the many memories of his mother, the fun days they had together, and where she probably was now.

'_Heaven_'. He thought. He looked up to the crumbling roof of the house, smiling slightly.

"Are you in heaven mama? Are you one of the beautiful angels that you used to tell me about? Seeing as you are an angel, does that mean that you'll be looking out for me? Please look out for me mama, I need an angel."

As if on cue, the child's clothes suddenly caught alight and he screamed out loud in fear. The next few moments passed by in a blur to the boy – a pair of strong yet gentle hands grabbed him around the waist and carried him into the next room of the house, and his screams ceased with the flames as he was dumped into luke warm water. He thrashed about in the water until he felt the hands grab him once more and lift him out of the tub. He looked up into all too familiar eyes and gasped.

"Mama! You found me mama!"

The woman gently caressed her son on the cheek and sighed. The boy looked worried. His mama didn't look like she normally did. She looked tired, and she seemed to be struggling for breath.

"Mama? Are you okay?"

His mother smiled gently at him and shook her head slowly.

"No, darling. Mama's not okay. But you know what? You're still okay, and you still have a chance."

"A chance to do what, Mama?"

"Escape, baby. You've got to escape. There's a gap there that I think you'll be small enough to fit through."

She pointed up above the dresser, and there was indeed a small hole about the child's size. The boy looked up at it, and before he knew it, his mother was lifting him up and through it. As he rested his legs against a stray piece of wood, he turned around and faced his mama.

"Are you going to die, Mama?"

"Yes, honey, Mama's going to die. But like you said before, I'll become a beautiful angel, and I'll look over you every day."

The boy sniffed.

"But you're beautiful enough already. You don't need to become an angel. I don't want you to go."

"I won't be gone for long, baby. You'll see me one day."

There was a loud crack, and flames began to creep up the wall.

"You have to go now, honey, escape."

"I love you Mama."

"I love you too Jack."

The flames became to much for Jack to handle, and he leaped down onto the grass, tears running down his face.

"I'll always be watching over you, my little Jackie. I'll be your angel."


	2. The Opportune Moment

Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean. There, you happy? walks off in a huff

A/N: A really big thankyou to:

**MrsLoDepp**: I want to know what happens too. I am seriously having writers block. Gah!

**JDLuva4EvaNEva**: PMS…a pain that I know all too well…I am one angry beep right now. Thanks so much for the sweet review, just hope I don't let you guys down in this chapter…

**Stray the Metallic Imp**: I cried while I wrote it…:P

**babyiny**: Like I said before, I just really hope I don't screw it up and give you guys a bad story from now on. Pity I started well, now I have to keep it up.

Anyway, enough from me. Story time! Come sit with me children, please, feel free to bask in my glow! (he he)

Chapter two – The Opportune Moment

There was only one place that took young orphans in Jurong (A/N: A place in Singapore…) under their wing; _Black Hollow Orphanage_. Needless to say, with its grimy windows and overgrown vines, an onlooker could very easily tell that their wing was not exactly the place that anyone would want to be, many of the children even confessing themselves that they would much rather stay homeless than go under the care of **Mrs Channary Rodgers**, the headmistress of Black Hollow Orphanage.

As well as the headmistress, she was also the queen of horror, (and _somehow _a Mrs, meaning that she was married…to an extremely unfortunate man). She could be smelt from a mile away, reeking of the vile odour of rotten eggs and fish. Her hair was uneven and frizzy, matching the hairs of her monstrous monobrow, which made her appearance even more frightening. She was a large, stocky woman, seemingly solid as a brick, with small, squinted beady eyes that seemed to be able to bore into your soul with a single glare.

In short, she wasn't exactly the kind of woman that you would want responsible for your future…

…this was exactly why Jack was trying to get out.

'Out of this tiny, cramped up, bleeding excuse for a room!' Jack thought, gritting his teeth and looking around 'said room'.

On one side, a small bed, the other, a bookcase with the occasional text book littering the shelves, and between the two, about a meter and a half of floor space. Jack was currently sitting on the bed, his chin in his hands, swinging his legs over the side, rather absent-mindedly. He was a rather handsome young man, his raven black hair gently framing his face, complimenting his chocolate brown eyes. He had a thin, yet athletic frame, and underneath his loose white shirt, one could see that he was lightly tanned. However, this tanned, black-haired, skinny individual was currently thinking, thinking rather hard.

'10 years I've been here, 10 stinking years.' He thought angrily. 'Stuck with nothing but memories of what it's like to be loved. I need to get out of here…'

He stood up and smiled, flashing his perfectly straight, white teeth as he opened his mouth to speak,

"And I think it's the opportune moment."

A/N: So there you have it. Jack is about 12/13 in this chapter, sorry it's so short. It was really just a chapter I needed to introduce Rodgers, and also give you guys an image of what Jack looks like. Don't worry, I'm finally on school holidays and I will update very soon! Yeah, sorry if this chapter sucked totally, I wrote it in the car.

Please review, but please don't flame! It seriously hurts my feelings. Thanks guys, I love you all!

**Baby-Bikkie**


	3. Nothing's Impossible, Mate

Disclaimer: I think you all know that I don't own Pirates…if I did, I would be writing more fanfiction, and they would be made into movies! Movies, I tell you!

A/N: I would like to seriously thank all of my reviewers! You guys seriously made my day! I love you ALL! Cookies for all of you! Oh, and **Dark Sorceress**, I got the cookie! Lol. Now I give you one in return. But seriously, thanks for reviewing.

I would also like to give the biggest apology to you all. I am very sorry for not updating sooner, I just had a major case of writer's block. But here you go! It's here now! smiles nervously…am I forgiven? 

Any character you do not recognise from the movie is mine, my own. Please don't take them, if you want to borrow them, please get my permission first!

Anyways, here's the story!

Chapter three – Revelations

Jack slowly opened the door, grimacing as it made a long squeaky whine, and he prayed that no-one had heard it. After looking around and finally deciding that the coast was clear, he tiptoed out into the hallway and made his way down the stairs.

'_This is all too easy.' _He thought. _'Shouldn't an orphanage have better 'security' than this?' _

As his hand touched the cold metal of the door handle, a strong smell tickled his nose.

'_The smell of rotten eggs and fish…'_

He quickly shut his eyes as he heard a large creaking sound behind him, as if the tighter he squeezed them shut, the more chance he had of not being seen. Unfortunately for him, this was not the case, and he winced as a clammy (and somewhat chubby) hand grabbed his shoulder, holding it tight.

"And where exactly do you think you're going, Sparrow?"

The hand forced him around, giving him no other option than to look straight at the source of the horrible, raspy voice. Of course, in Jack Sparrow's case, there was always another option, and this one was not to see the owner of the voice. His eyes were too tightly shut to be able to see a thing.

"Open your eyes. Come on, enough monkey business Sparrow."

Jack didn't open his eyes, but instead his mouth. "I fail to see how the name 'Sparrow' gives you the image of a monkey. I mean, they're a totally different spe-"

"ENOUGH! Sparrow, open your eyes now!"

Jack sighed. He slowly began to open one eye, but shut it again quickly. Taking a big breath, he stuck out his chest bravely and opened his eyes, much to his dismay. The dreaded monobrow was _looking _at him… as well as the angry Headmistress.

"Would you care to tell me _why_ you were about to leave the building at three o'clock in the morning, Sparrow?" Mrs Rodgers asked, her beady little eyes glaring angrily at him.

Jack paused, thinking for several seconds before answering. "No. Not really."

This answer earned him another hard glare from the Headmistress.

"Alright then, I confess. It was my intention to leave this here orphanage, pick up a horse and carriage in Queenstown, ride across deserts, fields and mountains, make my way to the nearest port, join a pirate crew, hence ridding you of my annoying presence. Savvy?"

The awkward and somewhat deadly silence that followed this surprisingly witty remark replaced any confidence Jack once possessed with stone-cold dread. Dread that was mainly being brought forth by that damned monobrow, twitching in anger at him, the beady eyes becoming even angrier and more squinted than Jack had ever seen them before. In short, Mrs Rodgers angry self was causing Jack considerable mental harm, as she was making him fear for his very life.

Not all that surprising really.

"Wha-…what did…what the hell did you just say?" The stocky woman said shakily, breathing quickly and shaking rather violently, making Jack take a step back in fear that the Headmistress was about to explode. After all, he didn't really want the woman's stinky fish and egg guts all over him (not really a pleasant thought, after all).

"Don't you EVER SAY THE WORD PIRATE WITHIN THESE WALLS AGAIN!" Rodgers screamed suddenly, causing Jack to jump a metre in the air. Her voice seemed to echo within the empty corridors, giving Jack horrible recognition of the fact that he was, indeed, alone. Alone with Rodgers…in the middle of the night…and the woman was about to explode.

"You're going into the Punishment Room, that's where you're going, you little bird!" She hissed, spraying spit all over Jack's face. She grabbed Jack, (who was attempting to dry his face with his sleeve) by the wrist and dragged him upstairs, past the closed bedroom doors of his fellow orphans, through the dark and stale-aired corridor and up yet another flight of stairs to the attic. Rodgers flung open the door angrily, almost breaking it off its hinges, and roughly pushed Jack inside.

"You'll stay here till I come and get you, and hopefully you'll learn to appreciate the life you have here. I could have let you die while you were still a young'un, but I was kind and I took you in. All you have ever been is trouble, and you're going to stay here until realise how lucky you are."

She slammed the door behind her, and Jack heard the scraping of the key in the lock. He turned around and took in his surroundings.

The attic was not all that different from his room. Just bigger, _and_ it had a window.

'A really big window.' Jack thought, smiling. He made his way over to said-window, and looked down. Although the attic was rather high from the ground, it was still possible to climb out of the window and make his way down the vines to the ground,

"And off to freedom…" Jack sighed.

"Good luck getting out of the window, mate. You're not going to be free with that plank stopping you from opening it."

Jack started, and twirled around. Behind him stood a young girl, about his age, with light blonde hair, tied into two loose plaits. She was wearing a dusty coloured shirt, presumably once white but dirtied from lack of care, and a short pleated brown skirt. But no shoes. Just dirt covered feet. Obviously another child that was going through punishment for her bad behaviour. One that Rodgers probably forgot about.

"I'm Sahirah, but you can call me Sari. What's your name?" She asked.

"Jack. Jack Sparrow. Pleased to meet your acquaintance, Sari." He replied. "So, what do you mean 'good luck getting out of the window'?"

"I've tried. See that plank there? Covering the bottom of the window?"

"Yeah."

"It's covering the latches you need to unclip to be able to open the window. That plank is nailed to the wall. You'll never get it off, trust me."

Jack looked at the window, and saw that the plank was indeed stopping anyone from opening the window.

"Nothing's impossible, mate." He said, and flashed his trademark grin.

"How the hell did you do that?" Sari asked while she was making her way down the wall, clinging on to the vines. Jack was already on the ground, and was looking up at her.

"Like I said Sari, I'm Jack Sparrow. Savvy?" He replied.

"Savvy." Sari grinned as she landed with a soft thud on the ground next to him. "So where are we off to now, Jack? Are we going to go on grand adventures together?"

Jack turned to face Sari, a big grin appearing on his soft face. "Well, why not! Ever want to go on a pirate ship? Be part of a crew?"

"I thought girls were bad luck on pirate ships?"

"No, that's _ladies_ Sari. You're not a lady yet. You're still a girl. Just like I'm a lad, not a man. See? You can come on great voyages with me, and we'll find a better life somewhere, and we can live by our own rules. Savvy?"

"Savvy." Sari replied, and together they made their way across the lawn and away from Black Hollow Orphanage.

There you have it! Another chapter! YAY! I hope its okay; I just wrote whatever came to my head. So please, review and PLEASE don't flame, it makes me depressed. 


End file.
